Seeker and Avenger
by Tala1
Summary: (Taken From the manga chapter 146-148) SasukeItachi spoilers Itachi's thoughts a he muses about his feelings for his brother at his first true encouter after eight years (i dunno his age) Told from both sides eventually. Third chapter up! Itachi
1. Chap 1: Itachi POV

A/n: Oh man.I CURSED myself with my Rpying insanity and look what I did..duplicated Itachi and made a promise to two friends very close ones well if u add em up there a lot and well this fic was originally going to be from the manga and well since I discovered it was translated wrong I just have to suffer with it *sigh*  
  
Pairing: Sasuke/ Itachi (YES incest don't kill me sasuke/kakashi fans U)  
  
Seeker and Avenger  
  
"Itachi!"  
  
A cry aroused me from my position in front of the nine tails boy to half glance and who the boy that shouted my name was. Not like I had to turn, I could recognize that sweet voice anywhere at anytime. The sweet voice that has kept me longing for eight years, eight long lonely years without a little brother to comfort and care for. My eyes swerved over to the other boy about the same age as the nine tail's boy's, he was still as skinny and thin as ever and even though I would never tell him anything I could see he had improved.  
  
Wonderful for me.  
  
"Who is this guy?" my accomplice looked at me as I looked down only for a second my red eyes never wavering or blinking, I killed my emotions long ago a simple visit from a long lost family member wouldn't budge me form what I have accomplished so far. But him.  
  
"He is.." I closed my mouth partly letting the pet name I had given my brother almost graze my lips but stopped halfway changing my words leaving out one.  
  
"...my little brother" I finished sounding lame to my ears how I yearned for my little bother to see him happily trying to be like me to grow out a ponytail like he use to. I closed my eyes forcing myself to remain calm. Though behind me I heard a shocked cry from the blond that held the seal of the nine tails and smiled. My brother truly hasn't changed much in the past eight years still as hateful and secretive as always.  
  
I let a smirk form across my mouth as the cry formed to a more O shape as the blond stared in disbelief trying to compare me with my little brother a pair that is unimaginably hard to see with such a gap between our ages and our strengths.  
  
"I heard the entire clan was wiped out.."  
  
Yes, they were.  
  
"by you."  
  
The shorter boy out of everyone crowding around in the thin hallway gapped at Sasuke as if knowing something as he tried to remember with his feeble mind something that he was told long ago. Watching those blue eyes widen it was only normal that anyone would notice he found out something which might have taken him decades with the way that brain was moving.  
  
Although for a simple second I took my eyes off of the others and focused entirely on the almost mirrored image of me only a lot younger and more foolish.  
  
Those eyes.  
  
Those beautiful Sharingan eyes.  
  
Stared back at me for the longest time, if only for a second I was able to glance within them to see the paler red holding up a wall shielding the boy within that desperately tried to act cool, calm, and collected on the outside showing me hate and loathing that I had created. Only now it showed the inner Sasuke, lonely, fearful, and longing for someone, someone he can truly love.  
  
My eyes leered at the boy in front of me to become a bit unbalanced as he clutched his head the screams of the past echoed un doubtfully through his mind as the unsettling past crept into him, his foolishness for staring into my eyes. A moment later a scream rang out echoing through my head like a long lost guilt trip and shutting my eyes I neither moved nor showed anything.  
  
I told him to hate me.  
  
If I had the chance..  
  
If I told him to love me.  
  
Would have he..?  
  
"..I've been wanting to say this to you.."  
  
I glanced up my posture didn't falter as the immense chakra began to build up becoming visible in his hand as it ran throughout his body directed to his right arm.  
  
"I've lived hating you."  
  
True enough perhaps that's completely my fault.I told you to.  
  
"And also that I have lived only to kill you"  
  
True enough but my true feelings for you haven't disappeared even if yours is somewhat jumbled with hate, I could give you so much more my dear little brother.  
  
"I have lived for this!" the last sentence was more of a yell than anything else and noticing the increasing build up I knew you would be slow; the chakra that fills you up isn't enough of what you can control thus the attack is obvious, reading you, is like an adventure book for me. You don't notice it yet, you've let yourself to be read.by the one you've tried not to.  
  
"Chidori" I uttered the simple phrase my lips looking unmoved hidden by my jacket that blocked my mouth from view, behind me the other two glanced at Sasuke in surprise. What did they think? I would have let out a sharp laugh if I could but that would have been quite out of character of me, my little brother was from an advanced bloodline the Uchiha's no less I should expect no better from my own blood.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
I smiled truly a genuine smile his spirits were filled with hatred, his intent on killing me, his flaw was the doubt that lived inside of him growing like a balloon. Any more damage and he would snap like a branch. Saying this even as he tore apart the walls leaving gapping rings as he ran toward me his arms outstretched, to think such a measly attack.could ever hit me.  
  
He is nothing but my dear foolish little brother.  
  
Sidestepping just enough to alter my position I grabbed hold of his arm feeling the smooth skin as my arm held tightly onto him keeping him in a tight hold unable to escape from me. I will not lose him this time.  
  
Gazing down I smirked a bit watching his eyes stare into my own with what could only be classified as fear of the great copycat Kakashi's attack rendered useless at me. The attack supposedly cutting through lightning and resisting the urge to make him feel even more uncomfortably I tried to detect what he was thinking besides me and the position. Noting I scanned him with the Sharingan seeing him cling to his chakra and continuation of his own Sharingan powers slowly failing even to read my moves.  
  
Before I could see anything else of interest within my little brother the sudden build up of chakra behind me distracted my senses watching the young nine tails build up, to think that this boy could use up so much chakra it's.terrifying to think of the true beast within him, no matter though.  
  
"This.bastard." I ignored whatever he was going to say regrettably he was within my way of the nine tails boy I had to get him away no matter what it took this was the reason I came. I tightened my grip slightly seeing him wince more it almost shattered my heart.  
  
Almost.  
  
"...you're in the way.."  
  
I was never one for words.  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"GUAAH!" Sasuke dropped to his knees instantly clutching his arm with one hand as the bone snapped in half and broke his friend the blond boy looked ready to use a Ninjustu to save him but one swing of a sword his abilities were silenced his chakra was sealed up by my companions rough skin sword that eats up chakra. Watching my brother with sad eyes I felt perhaps a bit guilty but it couldn't be helped.  
  
It wasn't until a pop of a summoning appeared behind that boy, that nine tails kid, a man stood holding the girl that I managed to control with Genjustu to seduce him to leave the boy alone apparently it didn't quite work. Regardless I still had my brother near me and that is all that mattered right now besides the nine tails.  
  
A/N: OWARI for now heh..those who know this part form the manga I hope I followed it pretty good and I'll continues if I get 5 reviews that's all I ask cause this took me three hours VV  
  
And well I could do the second part (the other chapter that goes with it) or I could do the POV of Sasuke as he experiences this part it's up to you people but regardless ill eventually end up doing four POVs two for each character (the main pairing duh lmao) and the two chapters but uh yeah choose. Thanks for reading and please R&R ^^ 


	2. Chap 2: Sasuke POV

A/N: well uh seems like my friends liked it and i'm glad there are others that also like that pairing ^^ so this one will be the same exact CHAPTER only from Sasuke's POV and there POV's are totally different. Cause one hates and one well lusts *mutter* *mutter*  
  
Disclaimer: *gasps* I can believe I forgot disclaimer well this make sup for it. Don't own anything TT wish I did though meh.  
  
Sasuke/ Itachi (INCEST . *coughs*)  
  
Seeker and Avenger  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
I opened the first door faster then my usual speed the sudden news, of my big brother coming back to the village was so sudden it was almost hard to think he would show his face so soon. Raising an eyebrow in my haste I looked at the two in the room and sighed "wrong door" where's that blasted stupid blond I didn't think there were two stupid blonds or I would have been more specific.  
  
Instantly I tore off leaving the stupid looking people behind I didn't have anytime to waste I could feel his aura close. Skidding to a stop I looked at the three one was Naruto I could notice that stupid idiot anywhere, then some ugly looking guy with a sword, and lastly.  
  
My big brother.  
  
"ITACHI!"  
  
I yelled out sharply my eyes swiftly changing to match those of my others although my eyes weren't as near as red as his. I could tell, he used his Sharingan almost five times as much as I do but the fact that he uses it so much surprised me then his ability with it would be far more experienced then mine.  
  
Heh, that's never stopped me.  
  
"Hou. Sharingan.you seem to be familiar with Itachi."  
  
How could I not having been with him for only six years of my life hardly getting to know him even then there is nothing that I could say, instead I remained silent ignoring everything. This is what I had been surviving for this one moment when I could confront my brother and beat him.  
  
"Who is this guy?" my eyes narrows at my brothers back burning invisible holes into it how I would love to burn everything that made him, him. I was glad he was a criminal but then.  
  
It made him that much harder to find but what my luck.  
  
"He is."  
  
My older brother seemed to hesitate with his words as my eyes narrowed possibly even more if he had only turn just a bit so I could see his eyes.even one eye.I could read what he's thinking or at least attempt to. ".my little brother"  
  
Even I had to admit that wasn't what I thought he was going to say but my look never wavered or faltered as I stood I expected something else but sometimes the truth hurt, a lot. Naruto seemed to make an O shape with his mouth making some sort of noise that I otherwise ignored. His brain must be small I distinct fully told him during our battle with Haku that I couldn't die until I saw my dead brother's body coated in blood.  
  
Clenching my fist I watched him remain clam it was like I was nothing to him he wouldn't even have the guts to turn around and face me perhaps the guilt got to him.  
  
Either that or he's a complete coward.  
  
"I heard the entire clan was wiped out."  
  
I scowled at how he disrespected the clan I was from and gritted my teeth.  
  
"by you."  
  
Itachi said nothing as the accomplice of his continued to say those words I didn't see a flinch or anything from him, then again he was never one for words, always actions. Then to my surprise he did turn almost completely around and faced me from his position.  
  
Was he unable to walk? He could have moved.  
  
Blood red Sharingan eyes locked onto mine as I stood frozen to the spot his gaze kept me back I couldn't move but after awhile I felt my blood begin to boil, whether it was rage or fear I couldn't care all I knew was that Itachi was going to die. Only I was able to kill him but with that gaze.. After a long period of time of staring I lost my footing slightly and shut my eyes tightly as the familiar unpleasant memories resurfaced sharply.  
  
Father was on the ground his blood was still flowing quickly making a pool of it around his body my brother stood over him looking without remorse. I could hear a scream which seemed to echo within my mind was that me? Did I scream? Ugh, clutching my head tighter I tried to shake it off I didn't WANT to remember this..  
  
This memory.  
  
Lying on the ground I could only watch as father continuously bled a line of it coming towards me to show me of my failures my helplessness of not having the strength or courage to challenge my brother.  
  
"..why.. did you brother.?"  
  
"They were just a measuring stick to test myself"  
  
I knew what he meant by that now but why.why the entire clan.  
  
"a.measuring stick.that's why.."  
  
My heart sped up as I saw nothing in his eyes was I that .that weak then.?  
  
"That's why you did it. you killed everyone for that.?"  
  
I'm losing it this is what he wants I cant get distracted by this stupid memory.but.  
  
"It was very important for me to do so" His eyes closed once again.  
  
"what for.that is just."  
  
"JUST BULLSHIT!" I ran toward my brother though only six I was one of the best at my school, I wanted to be. Just. Like. Him. He was my idol, he graduated and sometimes taught me he'd tease me, but why did he turn.just for power.  
  
There must have been some other reason.  
  
Trying to close my eyes and block out this nightmare I flinched as the punch sent my younger self to the ground. That had hurt I still have chills from that, it was the first time he had ever meant to injure me. It was also my last shred of respect for him. Fleeing to the other side of the room I was terrified that day he killed everything, everyone without mercy I thought I was a goner.  
  
"d.don't kill me!"  
  
It looked as if Itachi was going to pursue but the words were still cold .I never forgot them.it made me feel useless, but it was also my strength, what made me strive harder to achieve my goal.  
  
Itachi stopped halfway changing his mind for what reason still remains unknown "You're not even worth killing..Foolish little brother."  
  
I felt the memory suppressing maybe I wont go mad through this..  
  
"If you want to kill me."  
  
"Live miserably!"  
  
I have.  
  
"Hate me!"  
  
How could I not.  
  
Returning back to reality, the painful reality I felt the chakra building up in me going to my right arm I already knew what I was going to use, Kakashi-sensei taught me the technique it hasn't failed me yet.  
  
"..I've been wanting to say this to you.."  
  
I felt my anger at it's final limits I couldn't suppress my rage any longer this was going to be it, the moment I defeat my brother and avenge my clan.  
  
"I've lived hating you."  
  
My words came finally although it seemed to have no effect on Itachi as he stood watching me.  
  
"And also that I have lived only to kill you"  
  
My look would I had a mirror with me most likely looked terrifying but still no reaction from my brother as he stood impassive with my building up of energy. His eyes seemed to narrow more as I glared harder, why was he looking at me now? The way he was staring and glaring and being so.so calm unnerved me.  
  
But why.  
  
What was he trying to do.?  
  
"I have lived for this!" I yelled out the chakra become even more visible as it swirled around my arm no doubt Naruto knew what this was and by the look on my brothers face he did to. In my heart I honestly didn't want to kill him but I promised that I would.he told me to hate him. I've hated. I've loathed. Trained.  
  
For this one moment.  
  
"Chidori..." my older brother muttered as I rushed forward without another second thought the crackling of the energy indeed made a 'chi chi chi' sound like Kakashi had said and ripping apart the walls that enclosed us in the hall I sped towards him. I was completely blind to rage but I could see that he wasn't moving. Why wasn't he? The 'unable to walk' thing was a joke he should move.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
I thrust my arm out. One simple hit wouldn't destroy him but it would for sure injure him but to my surprise I completely missed.iie I didn't miss.I was dead on only...he..he grabbed my arm the part that wasn't overflowing with chakra and held it. Looking up I swallowed slightly and looked into his eyes, he was still superior how could I be that foolish no wonder he always laughed and teased me when I was little.  
  
I shivered at his cold touch and tried to yank out of his grip but it didn't budge it was like he didn't want to let go for some reason. Sharingan eyes kept watching me for the longest moment I've never been this close to him at all not even back home he still kept his distance from everyone. I couldn't see if he was smiling or not it was covered up by his outfit yet.why was he still staring was he toying with me?  
  
Beads of sweat ran down my face as I challenged him by looking into his eyes I was scared there was still that huge gap between us that power, that strength, everything.  
  
I was still short on strength.  
  
Nani? What was that tremendous flow of chakra? Was it coming from Naruto.?  
  
Iie the nine tails.that's what Itachi was after although I couldn't see it at first but now it was plainly obvious. Why else would he come. His gaze drifted over to the nine tails chakra as I was stuck in my spot I couldn't very well see Naruto but I knew that he was concentrating very hard on something.  
  
"..This bastard.." He was toying with me and couldn't do anything but wait.  
  
An increase of force on my wrist made me wince as I swear I hard something start to crack and dreaded to think what he was going to do. Casting a glance upwards I watched him mouth something that I couldn't quite hear.  
  
"...you're in the way."  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"GUAAH!"  
  
The bone completely snapped as my brother finally made his move. A move I didn't expect him to do and falling to my knees I clutches my arm tightly close to me as I leaned over shaking, I could only feel tremendous pain as it vibrated through my very being. It wasn't a very good feeling it wasn't as bad as some thing but the emotional pain of having it done by my own flesh and blood, no matter how much I try to deny it.  
  
.hurt more then anything else.  
  
I heard things behind me a swing of a sword yelling and talking, threatening I couldn't hear anything I was in so much pain that's the only thing I could concentrate on. Shutting my eyes I let my hair fall into my face hiding my eyes would my brother had seen them.  
  
He would have seen..  
  
Pain. Loneliness.  
  
And Betrayal.  
  
--- A/n: Owari again yay ^^ I got this one done about 1:01pm after another three hours but this is longer cause it has that flashback of his parents and all and well next up Itachi of course.god his pictures scare me so mean though *gets hit with bottles and papers* I'm doing my best don't hurt me! Anyways if anyone wants to suggest another one shot to do afterwards go right ahead I need.practice lol. How's the POV is it what you wanted? Tell me thanks a lot ^^ R&R if u think its good! Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Chap 3: Itachi POV

A/N: *silence* I can't believe I'm actually writing incest ) Don't own em remember this is the Manga that I'm using these POV for.. and I'm adding a few things cause well Itachi can remember stuff too!  
  
Pairing: Sasuke/Itachi (INCEST geez how many times do I have to say this I sound like, like I'm JUSTIFYING myself lmao)  
  
Seeker and Avenger  
  
I turned my head to the side hardly fazed by this odd man's disruptive entrance, but what I did feel was a slight tinge of anger and yet I didn't move an inch. It was best that way although it was slightly humorous to watch the two yell at each other.  
  
"Oh yeah? That girl just winked at ya and you were scampering after her and now you're trying to look all cool and classy- you pervy senin!" the nine tails shouted at the man that he had called senin and I smiled though hidden. Reminded me when I teased my little brother.  
  
Speaking of little brother.  
  
The continuous bickering fell on my deaf ears, yes I should have paid attention perhaps but I didn't feel like it, my thoughts were tangled up in a web of my past with a piece right by me now laying down on the ground silently shaking.  
  
Perhaps that had been a little harsh.but he knew it was foolish to even attempt to attack me, I had eight more years experience then him never mind the age much.  
  
"Ugh." glancing down I raised an eyebrow as the chatter behind me grew louder. There on his neck was that mark, so he has already been bitten by Orochimaru, which could explain some things. Yet.  
  
No one touches my brother but me.  
  
And only me.  
  
I scanned his slender body as he was to busy in another world called pain and recalled that memory when he sat with me weeks before I finally came to the conclusion to assassinate and kill the whole clan. We were by the river that was nearby the village I had promised him we'd go and have a lunch there to make up for lost practices since I had no time for him.  
  
Having become a Chuunin at that current age.  
  
It was so sunny you'd think the heavens themselves would come down and grace their presence with us; it was hard to think we were in such a world with wars and killing. My little brother was so energetic and completely pure and pretty smart for a six year old but far too short.  
  
I used his shortness to my advantage and continuously patted him on the head to make sure he hadn't forgotten how short he was.  
  
"Oniisan!" he would shyly at me half red from embarrassment "stop that" yet I kept on doing so but that day I didn't I was liking the scenery far to much. More than I should have considering I had a mission not to long later. At that time I was lying on the ground watching the skies as well thinking about things that truly mattered.  
  
Until a water balloon flew at my face and exploded upon contact soaking me from the head to a bit of the neck, the rest of the water merely falling as I stood up straight unconsciously shivering from the sudden cold. The impish brat of a six year old was above me a little ways away holding another balloon ready to pound my face.  
  
Even at the sight of him I couldn't bare to stay mad at him he was the only reason I hadn't killed this whole forsaken clan in the first place when the thought struck me the very first time.  
  
Chuckling I shook my head and before Sasuke even knew what was coming I grabbed his small form in my arms and held him close to my chest taking the water balloon from him, watching his gaze follow it everywhere I moved it.  
  
Then dropped it on his face.  
  
To my surprise instead of scolding me he laughed it was a sweet melody to my ears like a flute letting out a sweet slow gentle melody as it rang through the forest echoing within my head. It ended just as quickly as he started coughing and loosening my grip he clutched his side in pain from laughing so hard.  
  
But that embrace might have been the start of it. Of that sudden lust. Of that sudden obsession. To have him close to me. To feel his warmth against me.  
  
Sitting down cross-legged on the branch I glided the small form onto my lap and rested my head against the tree trunk watching him turn his head confused by the sudden action while I ruffled his hair "nothing to worry about"  
  
But there was something to worry about.he should have been worried.  
  
Those bright eyes closed slowly as he leaned against me resting his head on my chest yawning looking as cute as he could while I smiled and pressed him closer as I could. He was like a teddy bear so soft yet fragile the very essence of innocence.  
  
My mission was forgotten completely as I continued to sit with my little brother stroking his hair feeling the soft strands ripple between my fingers, as he laid sound asleep against me. Not to long later when I was sure he wouldn't wake up I moved my hand do his face and caressed his cheek and cursed silently when those eyes snapped open in a brief instant, Sasuke slept extremely lightly.  
  
Even a falling pin would have aroused him.  
  
This sudden movement from him was no surprise and before I could even utter a word I allowed him to vanish as he most likely went home. Hopefully he wouldn't have told our parents I didn't need questions to arouse suspicion.  
  
Returning back to reality I watched my accomplice continually talk for my behalf watching with calculating eyes as I wandered through the past and present comparing the differences now and then.  
  
Too much has happened.  
  
My eyes narrowed considerably as the woman was taken off the ninjas shoulder and placed against the wall her eyes closed still feeling a bit of the after effects while the nine tails by merely looked between us with clueless eyes. What an idiot how could the nine tails be in this pitiful excuse for a human being.  
  
"So..you're really are after Naruto" I started to doubt all of there intelligence they just.didn't get it..  
  
Looking down beside me I watched my little brothers expression of pure confusion masked with pain as he listened to the weight of those words that I was really after Naruto, as the nine tails was called. My silence reigned over the room until I spoke seeing a small desperate look from my younger sibling.  
  
Awwww he looks like he cares. Or was I just mistaken the hate?  
  
"No wonder Kakashi knew about this.you were the source of information."  
  
Words tumbled out of my mouth as the man neither blinked nor moved his gaze completely fixed on me "to "abduct Naruto"" I continued lazily having no interest in my form of speech and quickly got to the point.  
  
"Those were orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization "akatsuki""  
  
Moments later all was silent as everyone glared at each other the only sound was the summoning no jutsu disappearing into a cloud of smoke followed by a threatening sentence.  
  
".you won't get Naruto"  
  
Inside I was laughing at the thought. Me? Not get Naruto? What a joke I can get anything even if it is by force. "And why not?" I ask bemused by these people surely they did know what they were up against I don't think I have ever met anyone stupid enough to say so. Family members don't count.  
  
"Because right now, right here you two will die by my hand," he had said that so bluntly and confidently I could sort of believe him but no, I could never die. No one can kill me. Everyone doubts.  
  
"Don't do it"  
  
Hmmm he can still stand I thought I put him out for a good long while.this could complicate things I don't want to seriously damage him, it's bad enough I have to injure him.  
  
"This guy. IS MINE!!!" the melody of flutes grew fiercer more like a clarinet as my little brother slowly rose to his feet while I watched. Who was he kidding? With one arm out of commission and my eyes already reading his movements what was he going to do?  
  
"I have.absolutely no interest in you right now" I hissed to him as he glared at me with even more hateful eyes. My, my, my so hateful maybe I should teach you a little thing called respect especially ones mightier then you.  
  
Before he could even think about moving my leg swung at him with incredible speed, did he really think I would stop training even for a second? I trained everyday against anything I can to make sure I wouldn't fall behind, so I could truly be known for my unsurpassed skills being from an advanced bloodline.  
  
"Arrghhh!" the impact of the blow sent him right into the wall causing leftover pebbles to fall to the ground as well as leaving a fair sized dent, just to remind me. Not that I needed reminding I already felt bad enough.  
  
Or was it enough?  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto was it? Seemed to look extremely worried for my brother perhaps he had feelings too? I watched my brother slide down the wall his face hunched over so I couldn't see it while the nine tails boy shot forward.  
  
"You ASSHOLES!" I presume he was going to leap forward until Sasuke's head snapped up at the last second his lip bleeding form two sides beads of sweat rolling down, yet he.still challenges me? Foolish. There isn't another word to describe it. And yet.  
  
It gave me a moment to truly enjoy being close to *my* little brother.  
  
"Naruto!" he shouted with evident anger I presume for trying to take his kill "I told you.DON'T!" the stupid blond stopped in his tracks and looked worriedly at Sasuke but otherwise listened as I smirked inwardly, baka.  
  
A few small markings started to expose themselves as I watched my brother try to suppress his rage, so the seal is unraveling what will he do about it I wonder.  
  
"This fight is MINE!" he never does quit and chuckling to myself I slowly strolled over to him watching him flinch at my superior strength but none the less.I wasn't going to go easy on him, if he continues to act like such a gaki.  
  
"Come on!" as you wish Sasuke-kun.  
  
I formed a fist and thrust it out taking him by surprise as it hit hard in the gut causing him to double over and not giving him another second to react delivered another strike to the side of the face before kneeing his face trying to ignore his cries of pain.  
  
Stepping on one leg I put all my force into one sure aimed punch hitting in the chest area feeling the blood instantly shoot out from his mouth staining the floor and falling down from his lips like a leaky faucet feeling the red blood ooze down my arm.  
  
This wasn't just any blood though. This was the Uchiha advanced bloodline blood. The one true connection that we shared without a doubt..  
  
I felt his body shake and tremble as he tried to cope with the pain being almost pinned to the wall by my fist while behind me I could hear there words, they couldn't understand none of them could.  
  
"No mercy at all." my accomplice murmured while Naruto growled as he watched unable to do anything.  
  
He dropped to the floor as soon as I let him go and pitifully I reached down, watching his pained eyes close almost completely as I grabbed his collar gently lifting him up without almost little effort needed. Did my little brother EAT at all? He felt lighter than a feather.  
  
Holding him up against the wall I pouted slightly unable to see those Sharingan eyes and moved my hands from the collar to his neck feeling the smooth skin and smiled squeezing his neck until he opened his eyes gazing at mine.  
  
'From now on.for 24 hours. you will relieve that day.'  
  
A scream almost made me back away and drop him and cringing lightly I resisted the urge to clamp my hands over my ears, was he trying to MAKE me go deaf or what it just spur of the moment?  
  
Agh.I started to feel a headache coming on me pounding against my skull the after effects of using my eye technique heh maybe you'll get a bit of revenge little brother.  
  
"Itachi I advise you against using your eye so many times in one day." I felt the neck of my brother slowly slip, he was right I couldn't use it so many times the pain was slowly getting to me. If I used it one more time.  
  
Behind me I could hear Naruto race forward with Kisame right behind his sword drawn right to hack the nine tails boy in half, something I would like to see once I have it's power. Although my brother didn't quite look that great with his eyelids have closed his eyes showing just about everything it made me think twice about relieving that memory.but.I can't change that now.  
  
Before I knew what else could go wrong, or right whichever one the walls changed shape to that of a very soft and disgusting looking shape. Letting go of my brother I looked around, apparently it was a jutsu just from seeing the stance casted by the 'pervy senin' as Naruto called him but.  
  
"Too bad Itachi.Kisame.you are already inside my stomach.."  
  
There are a few things wrong with just that sentence that I distasted but, perhaps this could be fun after all but damn that was unexpected. -- A/n: Owari again heee anyway it's really hard to stay in tune with Itachi and Sasuke but I think Itachi would have a humorous side to him I mean it's possible ne? ne? And I just realized there is another chapter that I completely missed cause I was being blind and well anyway R&R onegai! 


End file.
